Listen To Me
by J.Novak
Summary: Brandon has to put his siblings in their places concerning their Mama and the baby. Currently a one-shot
"She wants a real child Mariana thought to herself. How could her Mama say DNA didn't make a family, but instead love did when all she really wanted was a baby with her own DNA.

"Listen, you guys are being selfish. " Brandon said to his brothers and sisters. "Why don't you guys want Mama to have a baby? "

Because she doesnt need to have a baby she has us.

"Why does she need another kid?" Mariana asked sarcastically. "Oh I know because she wants a real kid." Callie answered.

"Dont say that." Brandon chastised.

"Why its true. At any moment she could get rid of us just decide that she doesnt love us the way she thought she did and just send us away." Mariana retorted.

"Are you listening to yourself right now that doesnt make any since at all. She adopted all of you which means legally she is your Mama she cant just give you away you are her responsibility for the rest of her life."

"Shut up Brandon your just saying that because you are a real kid no matter what she cant get rid of you." Jesus who had been quietly listening to the bickering between his siblings finally chimed in.

"Do you guys realize that im the only one thats not adopted."

"Uh yeah hint why your the real kid and your future is the most secure."

"No which means im the only one who's future is not clear."

"Dude what are you talking about?" Jesus asked because he like everyone else in the room was confused.

"I'm talking about the fact that all of you are sitting here complaining but if something were to happen to OUR Mom Mama will without a doubt take care of you everybody knows exactly what would happen to every single one of you there would be no question.

"And you."

"No not me and do you know why because im not adopted. Legally Mama has no rights to me so I would automatically be placed with my dad. We all know he's not the most stable person so lets not act like I would be living in paradise over there."

"And then what if something happens to Mama once again Mom would take care of all of us but what if my dad decided that Mom couldnt take care of all of us by herself and he wanted custody of me Im sure a judge would probably side with him seeing as he would be able to give me one on one attention."

"Did you guys ever think about the fact that Mama may just want a sense of security? A sense of belonging, a connection that as much as we try we could never give her?"

"What do you mean?" Callie questioned, her anger was dissipating and she was becoming curious.

"Security. At any given moment we could yell at Mama and tell her she's not our mom and that would hurt her and be true on some level."

"So we could say that to Mom as well." Mariana retorted not quite ready to give up her anger quite yet.

"Yes you could and while it would hurt it wouldn't hurt as much as it would hurt Mama because only three of us could say that to Mom and have it be true but at the end of the day she would still be a mom because of me."

"And when I say belonging think about it when we all go out who is the only person that has no one else looking like them. Mariana and Jesus you obviously look alike Mom, Jude, Callie and I. In fact when me Mom Callie and Jude ran into my dad at the store and were talking to him a woman commented on how mom must have been a little upset when we all inherited our dads dark hair and dark eyes. Mama has no one in the family that looks like her no one would mistake one of us for her child and I know that must bother her on some level."

"Most importantly what about the connection that we all share with someone else in the house?"

"Isn't that the same as belonging?" Jesus questioned.

"No sharing a connection is much deeper."

"What would happen if any one of us got sick and I dont mean like a little cold I mean cancer where we needed bone marrow or a blood transfusion or something like that all of us share dna with somebody in this house and nine times out of ten they would be our saving grace and they could save our lives but what about Mama? Yes she has parents but what happens if there on a whole different continent since they love to travel or god forbid they die? Who saves our Mamas life?"

"Lastly what about the fact that moms took all of yall in when they didn't have to? They asked me if I wanted Jesus and Mariana to be a part of our family I said yes becuase they made moms happy and I loved them already. They asked us about Callie and Jude we all said yes I said yes because I loved them and they made moms happy and I told mom yes to the baby because it would make moms happy and im sure I would be happy as well. I love all of you guys as if we share the same blood and if I was selfish I don't think we would be brothers and sisters."

"Besides come on guys if moms were a straight couple we would not even get to have an opinion let alone be decision makers in the situation because they wouldnt have to plan to have a baby like moms they are just tryin to make sure we are comfortable and secure in our places in this family while potentially putting their own happiness to the side for us."


End file.
